


I don't get Jealous

by Binkie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Silly, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binkie/pseuds/Binkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lil bedtime fluff between two soundsystem babies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't get Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwave/gifts).



> For Moonwave. She wants it~!

"I didn't like the way he looked at ya." He said. "I mean no disrespect, either"

She perked up. "What do you mean?"

Blaster giggled. He felt stupid. "You know?"

"I don't understand. Please rephrase your statement."

Blaster sat up at the head of the berth, kicking his feet forward. It's been a rough day. All for good reason too. Today is what the human call "Valentine's Day." And Blaster and Soundwave were more then willing to celebrate. After they gotten rid of the kids and such, they've gotten ready and went out. 

They didn't do anything special though. Just a walk to the cyber-park and out to eat. Like a little date or something. But as they walked back the coupe bumped into Thundercracker who Blaster noticed kept staring at Soundwave. She didn't mind it but Blaster did. Which was odd because isn't the jealous type. That bugged him though.

Sighing, he finally answered. "Well, Thundercracker...."

"Yes?"

"He....he...was staring. Somethin' 'bout that I just don't like." He gave a huff. "Like he wanted ya."

She looked down. And then back at him. "Is that what has caught your ire?"

"Yep."

For once, she gave her little smile and then giggled for the first time in tonight. "How intriguing."

He raised an optic brow. "Wat's so funny?"

"You're not the jealous type. I didn't think anything like that would upset you." She said kissing his cheek. 

"It didn't. I was alittle concern."

"Concern?"

"I don't get jealous."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open for requests.


End file.
